


Trying Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, FOB, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Peterick, Rimming, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick comes home and Pete wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

            The ticking of the clock and our heavy breathing were the only sounds in the entire apartment. I’d gotten home barely twenty minutes ago from a quick trip to Joe’s place, and I was already putty underneath Pete’s hands, and him under mine. I mean, it never took long for me to come undone. I was a sucker for sex. What can I say? And the both of us were far too sexually deprived for foreplay, words, or pickiness. I didn’t need to ask anything more of Pete. Just him touching me, being inside me, was more than I could ever ask for. Skin hitting skin, animalistic pants, and the creaking of the old couch underneath our bodies. It was music to my ears. Words could have ruined it.

            It was only when the older man finally brushed against my prostate that I let out a quiet, “ _Pete.”_ A few more thrusts in the same direction and I was clung tightly to his muscular chest, seeing white, and letting out a string of words that even I didn’t fully understand. It mostly consisted of, “Please, please, please, _please_ ,” and obscenities that I was a little ashamed of saying out loud.

            Pete was there with me within seconds. I was soon filled to the brim with his hot, silky cum. It leaked out from around his dick, making the friction inside of me slippery. His fingernails raked down my back, leaving red trails down my porcelain skin. “Oh shit, Patrick. You’re so good.”

            “So are you, baby.” I replied, my head falling to his shoulder to catch my breath.

            “I want to try something new,” Pete strained, trying desperately to remain in control of the situation as I rolled my hips lazily.

            I disregarded what he had just said. My head fell back, my eyes glaring up at the ceiling of the living room instead of Pete’s handsome face. His shaking hands had a solid grip on my already bruised hipbones, trying to control my movements while he could hardly control his own.

            The older man had been coming completely undone during our routine fucking sessions more often than not lately, contradictory to his usual dominate role. Usually the whole riding thing, which I happened to be right in the middle of, was totally out of the question. He wanted, needed, to be on top of me. But, with some pride-swallowing, convincing, and experimenting — a whole new world was opened up in our sex lives. Pete was still a horribly controlling person, no amount of good sex could cure that, but he had miraculously allowed me to retain some power in his most vulnerable of times. And, let me tell you, it was working out for both of us.

            Pete repeated was he had just said; his grip on my waist tightening.

            My fingernails dug into his muscular shoulder for a split second. I removed my other hand from my dick, placing it square on his inked chest. I shivered as I slowed down to a complete halt, gradually impaling myself on his cock in an attempt to find a resting position that wouldn’t make me moan and groan through the entire conversation he was trying to have with me.

            “Yeah, just give me a second.”

            Pete choked out a breath just as I found an okay place to quit moving, his hard cock buried unrealistically deep inside of me. His fingernails dug into the skin at my sides, forcing me to rock forwards gently. He muttered obscenities under his breath, but there was too much going on for me to try and catch all of them. My arms looped around his neck, bringing our foreheads to touch each other’s. I had to get him to focus on me, not the mind-blowing sex we just had and were about to have, if he ever wanted to spill whatever was on his mind.

            “ _Patrick_.” He groaned, his head falling back onto the couch. “You’re killing me.”

            I kissed his neck. “Sorry. I’m trying to go easy on the both of us.”

            I leaned back a little to get a better look at him, while also trying to keep my hips from moving in the slightest. My bandmate’s pupils were blown out, his mouth hanging open. “S-shit, Trick.” He stuttered. “I want to t-try something new,” he said for a third time.

            “Yeah, what is it?” I rushed, my breath coming out in short gasps as his hips bucked up into me one, two, three consecutive times. “Anything you want, baby.”

            He swallowed thickly, “I want to rim you.”

            I was at a loss for words. “W-what?”

            Pete, despite how much he loved sex, tended to be pretty close-minded when it came down to it. I was lucky if he blew me every once in a while. I was lucky if he let me blow him every once in a while, honestly. I mean, thinking about it literally, I was stuck with my back to the mattress for the first two months of our in-the-closet relationship and then some. I was always the one who would nut up and ask about trying new things. Sometimes he’d say yes, sometimes he’d say no. It was sort of cute how shy he got sometimes.

            “I’ve heard it feels really good. And, you know, I want to make you feel good.” He said, stumbling on his words. “It's like, all you do is make me feel good.”

            I laughed inwardly. That was such an odd thing for him to say. Considering that there was nothing I liked better than the feeling of his fat, swollen dick so far inside me that I saw stars — it was almost alarming that he thought I wasn’t satisfied with him. He made me cum harder than any woman ever had, and he treats me better the morning after too.

            “Where the hell did this come from?” I asked, biting at his neck gently. “You’re usually so... conservative.”

            His tattooed chest rose and fell as he took in a deep breath through his nose. His hands pushed and pulled my hips, creating a delicious and slow friction that I couldn’t deny. “I just... I want to satisfy you.”

            I leaned close to him, nibbling at his earlobe. “Well, alright. Just tell me what I have to do.”

            He gulped. “I’m going to need you to get off my lap.”  

            Even though I knew that was coming, I still whined in protest.

            I got off him, awkward and recklessly mind you, and stood in front of him with my arms crossed over my sweaty chest — waiting for my next order. On the outside, aside from my leaking boner, I imagined I looked completely uninterested and indifferent. But, on the inside, my stomach was doing summersaults. I’d definitely fantasized about this moment a couple of times while Pete was away, but never did I consider asking about it. And never did I imagine that he’d be the one to bring it into the picture.

            My bandmate stood up too, motioning for me to take his place nearest to the sofa. He took a moment to think it over, knowing that position would not only be confusing, but futile as well. “Uh, I want you to, like, kneel backwards... Right here.” He said as he pointed to the middle cushion of the leather couch.

            I did just as I was told, placing my legs on the seams. I pushed my pale chest to the couch, crossing my arms over the top. I let my back dip gently, sticking my ass higher into the air. I felt awfully exposed, spread apart and vulnerable right in front of his eyes. It was sort of... exiting, in a way. But, what about Pete Wentz wasn’t?

            I blushed as I felt a trickle of his warm cum run down the inside of my thigh, dripping from my loosened entrance. I stared forwards at the wall just inches from my face, waiting for him to split the tense silence in the room.

            When he didn’t, I bent my head to the side. I peeked over at the tan, dark-haired man through the corners of my eyes. “Is that all, baby?”

            His voice was barely over a whisper. It sounded sore and used-up as he choked out a simple, “Yeah.”

            I watched him take his place in front of the couch, kneeling behind me so he was at eye-level with my shivering entrance. I quickly looked away as I began to feel his hot breath move between my legs. My entire body tensed up. I felt like I was a child at the doctor’s again, waiting for the nurse to prick me with the needle that I was oh-so-scared of. I carefully studied the wall in front of me, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest.

            Pete ruffled my blonde hair, kissing the small of my back with his swollen and bruised lips. He could tell I was nervous, despite how hard I was trying to hide it. It was weird to have the roles reversed. Usually, Pete was the nervous one. He was the one that was never 100% on trying something new. And, it wasn’t fun to be in his shoes. It was utterly nerve-wracking. I just wasn’t sure where my confidence had gone.

            I took in a few shaky breaths as his rough bassist hands held the front of my legs, holding me in place softly.

            His tongue slowly dipped into my entrance. I was still, and I was quiet. It felt just about as weird as it sounded. It was wet, intrusive, and felt all around wrong. I almost told him to stop until _boom._

            I nearly jumped out of my skin. Shivers flew up my spine like butterflies, making the thin hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. My iron grip on the couch tightened even more, bringing my entire body to it like a magnet. Pete’s hands slipped from around my legs as I was sucked into an clinch with the sofa. “ _Fuck, shit, ohmygod.”_ I squealed, clenching my jaw.

            I hugged the backrest of the couch, breathing heavily like I had just been scared. His hands took their place on my legs again, tugging my away from the leathery embrace. “Sorry, Tricky... Did I do something wrong?” Pete apologized. I could practically hear the fear in his voice.

            I groaned loudly in response, burying my head in the blankets draped over the top of the sofa. “No! It just felt...” I blushed wildly, turning my head to the side so my mouth was exposed and so that he could hear me clearly. “Really, really good.”

            He smiled as he coaxed me back into my original position, giving me a light, reassuring slap on the ass. “Really?” He asked, a laugh in his voice.

            “Yeah, yeah.” I said, my body shaking. Embarrassment and excitement coursed through me at the same time.

            His hands tightened on my pale thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. There would be no hugging the couch this time around. I was stuck face down, ass up. Pete’s tongue flicked out of his dirty mouth, teasing the begging skin around my entrance with a soft lick.

            I dug my head deeper into the blankets, muffling out cries of Pete’s name. My entire body trembled, including my dick. My breaths came in raggedy huffs, short and exhausting as the pleasurable assault continued.

            “Come on, Tricky... I want to hear you,” Pete said encouragingly.

            I lifted my head, looking back at Pete as well as I could without snapping my neck. The older man was buried in my ass; his eyes open, looking down at his masterpiece. I could hardly focus on how great he looked, because I was too focused on how good he was doing. His tongue plunged in and out of my asshole, sometimes licking long, slow strokes over my entrance. It wasn’t until he looked up and met my eyes. And, just for a moment, I was speechless. This was so fucking hot.

            But that didn’t last long. His tongue dipped deeply into my entrance, and it took all I had to not pull away again. It was an indescribable feeling. He moved it in all the right directions, like he’d been doing it for years.

            I began to word vomit. “Shit, Pete. Oh my God, you’re s—”

            He broke eye-contact, moving his hands from my legs to the sides of my ass. He used his thumbs to spread my cheeks even further apart, getting the leverage he needed to delve his tongue even deeper into me.

            I panted like a dog with heatstroke, craving to bury my head back into the blankets. My moans just kept growing in volume, and Pete was eating it all up. But I kept my head up, trying to stay conscious through this sexual blackout.

            “You taste so good.” He moaned without pulling away, the vibrations of his voice giving me a whole new sensation.

            I let out a long, high-pitched whine. I subconsciously rocked back into Pete’s face, my fingers digging into the back of my neck as I tried to keep a hold of myself. “Oh, fuck... I’m almost there,” I snarled through closed teeth.

            “Relax, Trick. Let me make you feel good.” Pete mumbled, reaching up clumsily to shoo my hands back to the couch. I moved my hands away from my neck, placing them flat against the wall. My fingernails tapped against the paint idly. But that point, I was moaning so loud that I was probably pissing off the neighbors.

            But I couldn’t help myself. It just felt so surreal.

            That fire began to build up in the pit of my stomach, making me push back into Pete’s mouth even more. I fought to stay in the same place. I didn’t want to pull away, but I didn’t want to buck back either. I practically shook in my skin.

            “P- Pete... To- touch me. Please.” I stuttered.

            He reached a hand around my legs, quickly jerking me off as he tongued my asshole. And, within moments, I was cumming into the palm of his hand, screaming his name into the blankets.

            He pulled away just as my body collapsed onto the sofa. I flipped myself around, sitting on the couch in a puddle of my own cum and sweat. I looked down at Pete, who was still kneeling in front of me, through half-lidded eyes.

            The dark-haired man grinned devilishly, licking his lips greedily. “You tasted great.”


End file.
